


A Scholarly Morning

by kfab_stories



Series: Dragon Age: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfab_stories/pseuds/kfab_stories
Summary: A collection of short bits of story that come to me while writing my main Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic. The last time I wrote any kind of fanfiction was over a decade ago. Yes, that makes me both old and real rusty when it comes to writing. The short pieces of fiction in this collection are my beginning attempts to:1. Get back into the flow of writing. (Oh man, it's hard. Where's that easy flow I remember having?!) ;2. Learn to write established characters.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragon Age: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218674
Collections: In-World Writing Exercises





	A Scholarly Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write Dorian, to see if I can make him sound as he should. My OC Kaelyn loves reading and can always be found in the library so it's crucial I get Dorian right, since he's always there as well. This is my very first attempt at trying to write him.

* * *

“Kaelyn!” Dorian greeted her when he spotted her. “Up here again so soon? I know being in my company is simply amazing, but really - you should go outside a bit more.” He sat down in the chair across from her, resting his left foot on his right knee.

Kaelyn pulled her eyes away from the page she was reading and smiled up at him. “Good morning, Dorian.”

He lifted the cover of her book up with the tip of his finger, quickly reading the title. “Researching the Blight, are you?”

She nodded, placing a feather in between the pages before she closed the book. “You know how Aiden went into the Deep Roads and found a Titan?”

Dorian nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes, he told me,” he said, leaning back in his chair and steepling his hands in front of his chest. “It’s absolutely fascinating and world-altering!”

“Did Aiden also tell you about Bianca’s findings on red lyrium?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Varric’s crossbow studied lyrium?”

Kaelyn laughed, her eyes sparkling. He couldn’t help but grin back. “No, smart arse,” she said, grinning. “His friend Bianca… whom he named his crossbow for.”

He shook his head, chuckling. “I haven’t heard, no. What did she say?”

She bent forward over the table and whispered excitedly, “She said red lyrium has the Blight, Dorian. And from what we learned about Titans…”

“Lyrium is a Titan’s blood,” Dorian said, awe in his voice. “Lyrium is alive and thus, it can get infected with the Blight.” He sounded astounded even to himself.

“And becomes _red_ lyrium,” Kaelyn whispered. 


End file.
